Moonlit
by asil
Summary: Gateau and Marron at a lake in the middle of the night, nuff said Yaoi


The night sky was cloudless, the silver light of the full moon unhindered as it shone upon the forest valley. The pearly trunks of the white birch trees sparkled with the radiance of it, filling the forest with an iridescent glow. At the bottom of the valley, bowled in by a web of tree roots was a lake. It rippled with light, the coin shaped reflection of the moon shone brightly on its surface.

Marron approached the edge of the lake, his mage robes making him a ghost among the white trees. His skin glowed as the silver rays caressed his pale face. The reflecting blaze in his black eyes made him seem unearthly. He made no sound as he approached the water's edge, nimbly and gracefully stepping barefoot over the rocks that lined it.

A cool breeze played in his hair, slipping through the black locks with soft chimes of laughter.

The mage let his eyes fall closed, the image of the lake memorized behind his eyelids. His fragile fingers deftly undid the sash at his waist; it fluttered to the ground as if obeying gravity was a mere whim that it would indulge just this once. Next, the robe slipped from his shoulders, revealing the pale skin of his back and the firm planes of his upper arms. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, allowing the robes to fall completely away from his body.

Naked he opened his eyes and gazed out over the water. To someone who didn't know him his expression would have seemed indifferent. But to someone who knew him, someone who knew to look to his eyes would see his awe and joy as he watched the small heaven before him.

Drawn forward by the quiet lapping of the lake waves against the shore he stepped into the clear water. Gooseflesh rose on his pale legs as the cool liquid surrounded his foot. He moved his other foot in, stepping forward until he was up to his knees in the cold water. Shivering slightly he breathed deep, the fresh air filling his lungs. Silently willing his body to get used to the water he waded in further. He caught this long black hair in one hand, twisting it around and placing it in front to keep it from getting wet.

His fingers grazed against the surface, creating ripples that sent reflections of silver light to dance across his chest and arms.

"Beautiful," Gateau whispered as he watched the pale apparition that stood waist deep in the waters of the lake. He had followed his young teammate from camp, curious as to where his friend was going. Having reached the destination, he hid his body behind one of the bigger birches.

From his position he had a clear view of Marron's behind, the graceful almost feminine curves of his waist and hips. Marron's pale body seemed to glow brighter then the water around him and the trees in the forest, Gateau imagined that it was caused by an inner light that belonged only to the mage.

Marron's hands skimmed the water, his arms stretched out touching only with his fingers. Gateau licked his lips as the mage raised his arms, stretching them above his head and going on his tiptoes.

The big man caught his breath as the mage duck underneath the water, his body disappearing into a ring of silver ripples. For a few seconds the lake's surface stilled, even the natural waves smoothing out making the water seem glassy.

Then the place Marron had ducked exploded. Marron came to the surface, water spraying around him and becoming sparkles of light caught in the moon's rays. Everything seemed to hold like that for a second, droplets of light running down the mage and back to the water. His body glimmered with the wetness.

Somehow, the forest was still, as if the animals and the wind had hushed in reverence of the shimmering beauty. Gateau realized that he was still holding his breath and he gasped in air, a little too loudly. The sound stood out against the silence of the forest.

Marron's head jerked in his direction, and he saw the mage's black eyes pick him out of the foliage. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, then the spell was broken as Marron looked away with a bright red blush darkening his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Marron whispered his question but Gateau had no trouble hearing, he separated himself from his hiding spot and went to the water's edge still gazing at his breathtaking friend.

He couldn't think of any answer, so instead he sat on the bank and merely ogled at Marron.

The mage's eyes narrowed slightly, "Gateau." He growled, "What are you doing here."

Shivering self-consciously Marron glared at his bigger teammate. Gateau removed his boots, stepping into the water and still staring at Marron with that eerily quiet expression as he untied his leather vest. The mage wished for his ofudo, which were with his robes on the other side of Gateau. But without them he was far from helpless.

Raising a hand in the air he spoke in a tongue taught to him by his late mother. The wind chimed at him as it answered his call. Swirling around his fingers, it gathered in the palm of his raised hand. However, before he could speak the words that would send it to capture Gateau a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh," Gateau breathed against his ear as he pinned the younger man against his chest, holding him there as he struggled. Marron's black eyes flashed with heated anger and he sharply bit down on the hand that was over his mouth. But Gateau didn't let go, holding Marron to him until the smaller man stilled. He moved further into the water so the younger man's feet were off the ground and the water came up to Gateau's bellybutton.

Gooseflesh had again risen on Marron's limbs, though not from the cold this time. Gateau's breath was warm on his neck and he squirmed to get away from the feeling of arousal that ran through him.

Gateau released his mouth.

"Gateau!" Marron's tone was no longer angry, but instead he purred the name of his muscular lover, arching back and rubbing himself against the body he was still trapped alongside. He managed to turn, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist.

Gateau smiled, one hand lowering to Marron's buttocks while the other slipped into his wet black hair. "You're beautiful," he stated, drawing the younger man up for a kiss.

"You always say that." Marron accused, but he opened his mouth as their lips came together. Sucking on Gateau's tongue as it entered his mouth.

"That's because it's true," Gateau said breathlessly as they came up for air.

Marron smiled a genuine smile, belied by the falsely coy look in his eyes as his hands traced down the muscles of Gateau's chest, pushing his shirt out of the way. His fingernails scrapped over the bigger man's nipple, causing Gateau to hiss in surprise. Marron lowered his head and kissed it better, taking the rosy nub into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

Gateau's arms were around him, holding him up out of the water as he drew in for another kiss. His erection was pressed between Gateau's stomach and his own, the friction of their bodies nearly enough to drive him insane with lust.

Marron obliged Gateau's kiss, flicking his tongue teasingly over the bigger man's lips. His eyes fell closed as he moaned, the heat of Gateau's mouth enveloped his and the coolness of the water was long forgotten.

For a long time they stayed like that, both lost completely in the heat of each other. Their hands roamed over flesh and they panted, steam rising faintly from their bodies.

"Now." he hissed as they parted, Gateau nodded and carried him to the edge of the lake.

Gateau set down the younger man. Stepping back and deftly removing his pants as Marron's black eyes watched. His freed erection sprang up, jutting out, the head swollen with arousal. Marron's eyes burned, he licked his suddenly dry lips as he summoned the bigger man forward with one crooked finger.

Gateau's arms slid around Marron's waist, pressing them together as he rocked his hips. Marron's moan was echoed by Gateau's. The younger man's graceful hands slid between their bodies, needing both to fit around the two erections as he held them together.

The two men moved together, the gyrating of their hips almost a dance, or perhaps some sort of mating ritual.

Black eyes nearly glowing with lust Marron detangled himself from his lover. Searching through the discarded robe he pulled out a bottle of massage oil. He opened the cap as he turned back to Gateau. The oil glistened on his hand as he poured about a third of the contents into his palm.

Gateau threw back his head and moaned as Marron's slick hand slid again around his erection, spreading the oil until the older man's cock glistened with it. He traced the vein on the underside, and smooth oily fingers wrapped firmly around the shaft. Gateau pressed into his hand as Marron squeezed lightly, his eyes watched the bigger man's face as his expression filled with pleasure.

The younger man gave no resistance as Gateau grasped his shoulders and turned him around. Spreading his legs he braced himself for the next part. He relinquished the bottle of massage oil and shivered with anticipation.

He gasped as oil was spilled on the small of his back, gravity pulling it down between his buttocks. Gateau's warm fingers followed it, slipping between Marron's ass cheeks and causing the mage to gasp sharply as one teased his anus.

Marron squirmed and pressed backward, mewling quietly as one finger slid into him. He panted as heat built inside of him. Gateau's free arm moved around him, wrapping around Marron's erection.

Gateau added another finger, his own arousal peaking as Marron encouraged him with a moan. He scissor them inside of the mage, earning breathless pants from the younger man. It wasn't long before Marron was stretched enough to accept a third finger.

Marron's hands slid behind his back, searching blindly for Gateau's erection. His fingers gripped around it and he pressed himself backwards again. Gateau caught the hint, removing his fingers he pressed the head of his erection against Marron's prepared opening.

They moaned in unison as the head slid in the first inch. Gateau's arms around Marron was the only thing holding the mage in a standing position. His right hand gripped around Marron's cock, squeezing it then releasing over and over again.

Marron cried out as the erection pressed deeper inside of him, "Gateau." The older man kissed the side of his neck, shushing him as he grazed his teeth down the younger man's shoulder. Gateau rocked his hips forward and back, moving in and out of the mage. With each stroke forward he slipped deeper and deeper into Marron.

The mage matched the pulse of his lover's hips, pressing back the same instant the older man pressed forward. Heat built between them, the cool night air not enough to stop sweat from glistening on their skin. The rhythmic movements of their bodies became faster and faster as both neared their climax.

Gateau abruptly shuddered and tugged Marron against him, his cock fully seated within the mage's body. Marron panted as the older man's hand started a maddening pace on his erection.

His cock twitched and he shuddered as he climaxed, white spurts glistening in the light as they fell to the ground. His body tensed, the muscles of his anus gripping Gateau's erection and bringing him to his climax as well. Heat filled his body as Gateau's semen spurted inside of him.

Suddenly weak kneed they both collapsed onto the soft ground gasping for breath and basking in the pleasure as their bodies continued to tingle. Gateau was on top, pinning Marron beneath him but not in a way that the young mage was at all uncomfortable.

Marron recovered first, turning so he was laying with his back on the ground and looking up at his lover. He rained kisses on Gateau's face and neck, the bared shoulders and, squirming down his body, the muscular curves of his chest. Gateau chuckled slightly.

"We really should be getting back to camp," He whispered against Marron's ear.

"Or we could stay longer," Marron suggested, "Niisan and the girls were rather tired from their constant chasing during the day."

Gateau sighed and he forced himself to stand up, "We really should get at least a little sleep tonight, tomorrow'll be busy."

Marron agreed silently, allowing the bigger man to pull him to his feet. They brushed any dirt off of one another then retrieved their clothes. Heading back to camp fully clothed they stole one last kiss before coming into view of where the others were sleeping.

Morning came and the camp was broke, the five tired teammates starting off again. Boredom abound and soon the girls were bickering over nothing, their high pitched voices piercing because of the silent forest around them.

Carrot also complained, and his brother listened diligently but once in a while he'd share a discreet look with his midnight lover.

Gateau glanced at marron with a mischievous grin, then suddenly exploded from his clothes, "Look at me!"

Marron couldn't hide his blush, but no one but Gateau saw his eyes flicker over the bigger man's sculpted body.

Carrot glared at him, "leave him alone Gateau," He scolded before moving on.

Marron waited until after his brother was turned away before smiling and winking at Gateau. Just another normal day.


End file.
